


Celebration

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [25]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N 1: Cordelia is not dead, hurt or in a coma. Instead of Fred adding to the gang, Spike is added after being thrown out of Sunnydale.</p><p>A/N 2: Written for Redpagan20:<br/>Pairing: Spike/Angel<br/>Plotlines: 8) Spike gets a job and 16) Gang celebrates Angel’s birthday.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Cordelia is not dead, hurt or in a coma. Instead of Fred adding to the gang, Spike is added after being thrown out of Sunnydale.
> 
> A/N 2: Written for Redpagan20:  
> Pairing: Spike/Angel  
> Plotlines: 8) Spike gets a job and 16) Gang celebrates Angel’s birthday.

***L.A. Bank – Saturday, 10 p.m.***

 

Spike looked at his watch. Two more hours to go before his nightshift at the bank would end and before he could go home to celebrate Angel’s birthday. Cordelia had told him they would wait until he arrived home, but the minutes were ticking away so slowly.

“William, could you check the halls one more time? Fred has already arrived, so you can go home early,” Michael said.

Spike looked at his boss and nodded before taking his night lamp. As he entered the halls, he enjoyed the quietness. No talking, no screaming, no bank robberies, just silence. The blonde couldn’t believe he got a job. But after losing a bet with Cordelia, he had to get a job or be harassed by Queen C.

After making his rounds, he came back to see Fred had already taken his place. “Goodnight all, I’ll see you on Monday,” he greeted before leaving the office. The fact he earned money wasn’t so bad, but he loved it when he could go home to Angel.

 

*****

 

“Hey Spike, you’re early,” Cordelia said when she saw Spike enter the hotel.

“Yeah, Angel here yet?” Spike asked as he looked around the decorated lobby.

“He’s sulking in his bedroom. He doesn’t want to celebrate his 500 birthday,” Cordelia answered.

“Angel, get out now!” Spike shouted as he stood still in the lobby.

“Spike, you’re already home!” Angel said happily as he bounced into Spike’s arms.

At that moment, Wesley came inside carrying a large birthday cake while softly singing Happy Birthday.

Angel groaned and wished the floor would open and swallow him. He didn’t feel like celebrating his birthday, but that changed when Spike began whispering naughty things in his ear.

“Happy birthday, Angel,” Cordelia said while kissing him on the cheeks and giving him his birthday gift.

The vampire opened his gifts and found a certificate to one of the demon shops in town. It would give him several bags of human blood. He looked up and an honest smile crept up his face. He thanked the young woman and she blushed when he winked at her.

Wesley wasn’t sure if Angel was still there or if Angelus had replaced him while he wasn’t looking. Except for the fact that Spike and Gunn were standing there as if nothing had happened made him rethink his options. He stepped forward and presented his gift.

Angel took the present and smiled. He knew he had freaked out the Watcher, but he didn’t care. It was his birthday. He unwrapped the gift and was stunned to see a picture of himself. “There’s a book about me?”

“Yes, they did. I found it on one of the many book markets I visit every Friday,” Wesley answered and was relieved to see that Angel liked his gift.

“Thanks,” Angel said as he started reading it.

Spike pouted. He glared at Wesley for distracting his lover from the eventual shagging.

“Before you wrap yourself in that book of yours, I got you a gift as well,” Gunn announced as he snickered at Spike’s pout. He knew the blonde vampire had other ideas on how to celebrate Angel’s birthday and this wasn’t it.

“Gunn, this is fantastic. I have been searching for those knives for about six months now,” Angel said as he examined the knives carefully. Like touching a lover.

Spike growled at the three people who had succeeded to distract Angel from his plan.

Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn smiled before retreating out of the hotel. “Well, we’re going out and leave you here with Spike. I’m sure he’s very eager to give you his present,” Cordelia said while fleeing from the hotel when he heard Spike’s loud growling.

“Knock it off, Spike,” Angel said softly while dragging Spike into their bedroom.

Spike thinking that they would finally get on with the shagging was in for a surprise when Angel undressed himself and sat naked on the bed, reading Wesley’s gift.

Angel smirked behind the book as he pretended to read the book. He heard the disappointed huff and could just imagine the small pout forming on his lover’s soft lips.

Spike pouted, but gasped when he saw Angel’s cock harden. Apparently, the book was very interesting. As he undressed himself, he straddled Angel’s hips before lining up his cock against his lover’s.

Angel stopped the moan forming in his throat as he felt his blonde straddle him. He focused on the page he was staring at when Spike started to move.

As Spike moved forward and backward, his hands trailed from Angel’s shoulders to his nipples. He squeezed and chuckled when he finally received a moan. One hand moved to his own nipples as he squeezed them as well. He moved faster until he was stopped by two surprisingly warm hands on his hips.

“How?” Spike muttered as his skin on his hips warmed.

“Just because it’s my birthday, that doesn’t mean I can’t surprise you as well,” Angel replied as he stroked every patch of Spike’s pale skin. He placed his hands on the tight ass and pushed the younger vampire on top of him.

Spike mewled when a finger found his entrance and penetrated him. He hid his face in Angel’s neck and sucked on it.

As Angel thoroughly and roughly stretched his lover, Spike’s right hand found the older vampire’s cock and coated it with his pre-come.

“Ride me!” Angel ordered.

Spike stilled his movements at the order but did obey. He lifted his hips and slowly sank down on the large and thick cock. He mewled loudly when Angel’s cock head hit his little nub inside. 

Angel lay still with only his hands on Spike’s ass cheeks as he let Spike do the rest. He closed his eyes as his cock was squeezed with each upward movement until he couldn’t take it any longer. He flipped them over and started pounding in the tight channel.

Spike yelped when Angel switched roles and he couldn’t do anything but hang on as his ass was pounded…hard. He howled as his orgasm was triggered by the constant slamming against his prostate and coated his and Angel’s chest with his semen.

Angel growled as he felt Spike orgasm, causing his cock to be squeezed tightly. He arched his back as he filled his lover’s ass. He collapsed back on the bed with Spike on top of his chest.

“Love your present,” Angel muttered as he kissed Spike’s forehead.

“That wasn’t my present. Your present lies under your pillow,” Spike mumbled sleepily.

Angel searched under the pillow without moving his body and collected the present. He unwrapped the present, he stared at William’s diary. He knew Spike had kept a diary, but when he was Angelus, he couldn’t find it. His boy could draw beautifully, proven by the way he had captured Angelus asleep. He stared at himself before closing the diary, placing it in his nightstand before joining Spike in sleep.


End file.
